


Dear Rabbit...

by OfficialArchangelGabriel



Category: Mafia - Fandom, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfficialArchangelGabriel/pseuds/OfficialArchangelGabriel
Summary: "you may never be my knight in shining armor Bradley, but I know that when I need you, you'll always be there as my big bad wolf."The last thing Lilian(more affectionately known as: "Lily or Lil ").B. Ryker expected was for her cushy life as a "mafia princess" to go down hill so quickly. It began with a childhood she'd forgotten, but it didn't really start until the death of her mother and the disappearance of her previous Bodyguard.(i've posted this story here and on wattpad)
Relationships: Lily Ryker/Bradley Woolf, Lily Ryker/Julio Hernendez, Lily Ryker/Phineas Baskier





	1. Emperor, Tower, Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you may never be my knight in shining armor Bradley, but I know that when I need you, you'll always be there as my big bad wolf."  
> The last thing Lilian(more affectionately known as: "Lily or Lil ").B. Ryker expected was for her cushy life as a "mafia princess" to go down hill so quickly. It began with a childhood she'd forgotten, but it didn't really start until the death of her mother and the disappearance of her previous Bodyguard.  
> (i've posted this story here and on wattpad)

_"_ i didn't fall, the ground gave me the stink eye so i fought it." Lil opened eyes that had, until then, been tightly shut in an attempt to block out harsh sunlight filtering through the top of the tent. She turned her head towards the source of the noise, seeing her boyfriend Pin, who had, to no one's surprise, tripped over his own feet. Lil gave an inward groan, sitting up slowly. The scrapes and bruises that littered her upper half had combined with a headache to leave her entire body trembling and weak. _Not a great start to my birthday,_ she thought, struggling to stay standing for more than a minute. "Are they still setting up the tents and other activities?" she asked, looking at her friend Amelie. "Yeah, and the catering service your dad hired still hasn't arrived."  
  
 _Shit._ Lil sighed, managing to take a few steps towards the tent entrance before she stumbled, pain shooting up her side. "Hnnn..." She gave a soft whimper, waiting to move until the pain had faded away. She stood back up to find Amelie staring at her, a look of concern plastered upon her olive-toned face. "Lil, you sure you're alright?" In an instant Lil froze, panic and fear racing through her mind. She turned her head ever so slightly, looking at Pin from the corner of her eye. He'd stood up, no longer leaning against the tent pole. He put a finger to his lips, eyes narrowed and eyebrows furrowed in anger. She trembled slightly, eyes flicking back to Amelie."I'm f-fine," she stuttered, attempting to stop her friend from asking anymore questions that would result in Pin getting angry with her later. "i-its just cramps. They hurt like a bitch, but i'll be fine once we start walking."  
  
Amelie sighed, believing the lie. "I'm sorry Lil, I have Advil in my car if you want some." Lil shook her head, _a mistake_ , "no thanks, i'm good." _another lie._ She started walking again, noticing a car pull up to the mansion gate. "Let them in!" she called out to the security guard by the gate. She paused for a second, still trembling lightly, to watch the car park in the mansion's large driveway. A few seconds more and out of the car spilled Alice, who was quickly followed by her brothers Cade and Ross. She smiled lightly before being tackled by all three of her newly-arrived friends, everyone hitting the ground in a tangle of knees and elbows. She lay her head back for a second, stifling a whimper of pain.  
  
Ross broke the silence first, swearing at Cade because he'd apparently _"poked me in the god damn eye!"_ Lil giggled as Cade and Ross began wrestling in the grass beside them, leaving her alone with Alice. She looked over at Lil. "We have your presents in the car, if Pin doesn't mind helping us unload them, they're kind of heavy..." Lil looked up at Pin. "pleeeeeaaase?" she begged, laying back in the grass. His eyes were a stormy gray, his face a carefully constructed mask of calm Lil knew to be a sign that he'd _"teach"_ her _"a lesson"_ later. "Sure!" Pin replied cheerfully, joining Cade and Ross as they attempted to lift several heavy objects out of the back of the van. Lil trembled lightly, still suffering the effects of the last "lesson" he'd taught her. "Hey Lil? We found someone that might cheer you up, so we kind of all chipped in to hire them." Lil smiled softly. "why so vague Alice?"Lil huffed, amused. Alice laughed. "because it's a surprise you dunce." Lil chuckled lightly, looking around.  
  
She hadn't seen her dad in at least a week, which given his line of work, wasn't unusual. Her mother and her previous bodyguard had been missing for nearly twice as long, so she was vulnerable both physically and emotionally. "She's here!" Alice squealed in delight. Lil looked up as a truck attached to a small, but heavily decorated trailer pulled into the driveway. She squinted, the decal on the side of the trailer reading:  
  
  
  
"You can't be serious Alice," she chuckled lightly. "Come on Lil, just try her out, I know you'll be surprised by what you get," Alice pleaded, helping Lil off of the ground. "Okay, okay, fine, i'll try her out Alice."Lil groused as she bent and brushed the grass off of her leggings. She stood straight, walking slowly to the trailer with her. The trailer door burst open, startling Lil and causing Alice to yelp. _"Come in...."_ drifted a voice that sounded like it belonged to a smoker. Lil started forward before looking back at Alice who gave her a quick thumbs up. Lil rolled her eyes with a chuckle, stepping inside only to be greeted by the powerful scent of burning sage and various incense candles. She coughed lightly, sitting down in front of _"Madame Zola."_  
  
Lil knew the old woman could probably do a variety of things, just like the decal on the outside of the trailer had advertised. What she didn't understand was why she felt so drawn to the stack of tarot cards that had been set aside. This didn't escape the old woman, who immediately picked up the deck, shuffled it, and spread the cards face down in a fan. "Pick three" she rasped, watching Lil as she chose three separate cards and handed them to her. The old woman looked at the cards then up at Lil and back again, a look of concern on her wizened face.  
  
"The first card you chose was The Emperor, Upright. I feel a man of significance will provide his support, perhaps your father, your partner, or boss- whoever it is, he will give you steady support. The Second card you chose was The Tower, Upright. I fear you've suffered a great loss, and there will be a great disruption in your life that only you can solve. The Third and final card that you chose was The Moon, Upright. I feel someone in your life is lying to you, perhaps more than one person."  
  
Lil flinched at the last bit, but was saved from saying anything else by her father poking his head into the trailer. "sorry i'm late darling, I had to stop and pick something up....Can you come outside?" Lil nodded, before turning to the old woman and thanking her, while also apologizing profusely for cutting it short. As she started down the steps, the old woman called to her. "Be careful. Do not let yourself fall prey to the lies and disruption headed your way." Lil nodded and stepped outside, joining her father, Asil, and another man. "Dad, who is this?" she asked, curiosity taking hold. She stared at the man for a few seconds, not bothered by the obvious height difference or the fact that his two-toned hair made him look like Cruella Deville, no, none of that was what had caused her to stare.  
  
Rather, it was his decision to wear a forest green parka in the middle of the summer, in 90 degree weather, and the fact that when he looked at her, she got the distinct feeling that she was a rabbit, trapped in the gaze of a great beast."-and I hate to do this to you on your birthday-" the man's eyes widened and he shuffled awkwardly before settling again"-but starting now, this man is going to be your new bodyguard. He'll be following you anywhere and every where you go, no ifs, ands, or buts-" Asil paused cracking his knuckles briefly before turning to Lil. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted while I go sort out the apparent _'catering'_ issue."-he turned to leave-"Oh and Lil darling, don't even think about sneaking away from him because he WILL find you."  
  
Lil nodded silently before looking back at the man who seemed to tower over her. "What's your name?" she asked, curiosity grabbing hold again. The man stared down at her for a few seconds before finally answering her in a surprisingly deep voice. "Woolf. Bradley Woolf" Lil tilted her head back a little to see his face. "I guess my father's already told you my name, but in case he hasn't, my name is Lily. Lily Ryker, although most people just call me Lil." _Christ i'm rambling...._ She thought, blushing slightly. One of Bradley's eyebrows twitched up in what she could only assume was amusement. She blushed again. "Hey, miss?" Her attention snapped back to him. "Happy Birthday, by the way." She looked up and smiled.


	2. Who did this to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I've posted this story here, and on my wattpad account)

"Lil, the caterer's here, come on!" Alice yelled. Lil looked towards her friend, then back up at Bradley. "Are you hungry?" There was a brief moment of silence before she heard the low rumble of Bradley's "yes." Lil smiled at him again before taking hold of one of his large hands. _Rough, but not overly so..._ She thought with another smile, leading him over to the large open-air tent where three long tables sat, each being loaded with enough food to feed a small crowd.  
  
  
  
She felt Bradley stiffen beside her."Isn't this a little bit too much for such a small group of friends?" Lil paused, looking up at him."I can see how you'd think that, but no."-She smiled softly-"Everybody gets to eat, so that means us, the mansion staff, the grounds keepers, and the gate guards." She let his hand go. "I don't believe people should be left out when there's fun and good food to be had." Her nose twitched ever so slightly. "That wouldn't be very fair now would it?" _Strange_ , she thought, _I could've sworn the corner of his mouth twitched up in a small smile...._  
  
"No, I suppose it wouldn't be." she heard him rumble. "Feel free to try whatever you'd like." Lil murmured, grabbing a plate and started serving herself, joining her friends at the head of one of the tables. "Has anyone seen Pin?" she asked, looking at her remaining friends. "Not since he helped us move the presents, no," replied Cade through a mouth full of alaskan salmon. "Don't talk with your mouth full!" Alice smacked her brother with a napkin. "O-oh....."-Lil sagged visibly-"He probably got called away for work, he said he'd been given the night shift tonight." Ross snorted, unsatisfied with the excuse. "Good riddance, dude's creepy, especially with that scar on his face." Alice gasped slightly before smacking Ross with the napkin too.  
  
Lil sagged further, _a mistake._ Her bruises ached, her battered body silently screaming in protest. "He's not creepy, he got the scar defending himself when he was mugged last year."Lil countered, Alice snorting. "He may not be creepy, but I don't really believe that's how he got that scar. I don't think he's telling you the truth Lil......at least not the whole truth." Lil heard rather than felt Bradley pull up a chair behind her. "Who's this?" Amelie asked, indicating with her fork that she was talking about Bradley. "His name's Bradley"-Lil tipped her head back to look at him, he'd been trying the salmon too. She could tell because there were multiple tiny dots of pink stuck to the fur trim on his parka.-"Dad hired him to protect me since Connor disappeared on us."-she sat back up.  
  
Cade leaned over, whispering to Lil. "Dude's kinda scary, but at least he won't run off like Connor did. "Lil rolled her eyes and Cade continued, unfazed. "Bonus points, he's not creepy like Pin." Lil giggled softly, having heard Bradley huff slightly. They continued to laugh and joke around, watching Lil open up her presents. Even staying to help clean everything up, until Alice and Amelie noticed storm clouds gathering over head. "We should probably probably get going Lil, it's not a long drive home, but you know there will probably be traffic, and we do NOT want to get stuck in traffic when its raining." Lil smiled softly. "Of course." Ross looked around at all of them before yelling _"GROUP HUG!"_ \- and in a split second Lil was engulfed in several tight hugs, her bruised body protesting. "Love you guys," she admitted, chuckling as everyone broke apart, getting back into their respective cars.  
  
She turned, looking at Bradley. "We should go inside before we get soaked." She motioned towards one of the mansion's side doors. They made it inside just as the sky broke open and it began to rain. Lil stopped and took her shoes off, leaving her in just socks. "I assume my dad gave you Connor's old room, the one down the hall from mine?" She was bent over tying to catch her breath when she saw him nod slowly. "Good. that's good."-she stood up. "Follow me, i'll show you where the bedroom is." She started up the stairs, pausing at the top so he could catch up, before she continued down the hall on the left. "my bedroom is the one at the end of the hall"-Lil stopped at a door two doors away from hers-"This one's yours." She turned the key and unlocked the door, pushing it open with a little bit of effort.  
  
"Sorry if it's a bit sparse, Connor wasn't really big into material possessions." She stood aside so Bradley could see into the room, which was pretty plain except for the large bed, two nightstands, a desk, a chair, and a small sofa. "You've got your own bathroom attached"-she gestured to the first door at the far end of the room-"and a small walk-in closet."- she pointed at the other door, before handing him the room key. "I'm gonna go get changed into some less grass-stained clothes. "She squeezed past him into the hallway, heading to her room. Her body was aching, begging her to just change quickly and go lie down. She unlocked her door and grabbed some night clothes from her dresser, before heading into her bathroom to change.  
  


She glanced at the mirror, lifting her shirt to get a good look at all the new bruises that were forming on her ribs, forgetting for a moment that she'd left the door cracked. "Who did this to you?" Bradley asked, voice low and practically dripping rage. "N-No one," she stuttered, pulling her shirt back down. She hadn't stopped to consider that he'd be contractually obligated to follow her everywhere, _including her room_. She'd been distracted by the pain she was in. "Bullshit." Lil looked up at him, eyes narrowing slightly, "I bruise extremely easily, and these happened when Alice, Ross, and Cade tackled me on the lawn. _Before_ you and my dad got here." It wasn't a lie, at least _, not completely_.   
  


Bradley was silent for a moment, deep green eyes narrowing slightly. Lil stood still, panicking because she didn't know whether he'd believe her or not. She hoped to god he did, because if he didn't, Pin would find out somehow and he'd end up teaching her another of his _"lessons."_ "Look....I...I..."-she inhaled deeply-"J-just go out in the hall..... please..... so I can change..."She begged before squeezing past him, accidentally dropping the bandages she'd grabbed in the process. _Shit,_ she thought. "I'll get them."-she bent down to pick them up-"don't worry about it Bradl-"The end of her sentence was cut off as she heard several small _crack!_ noises, a split second before a blinding pain caused her to cry out and fall to her knees. She barely heard Bradley calling out her name, he sounded so far away. She went limp, falling sideways, her vision going dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: In case you were wondering why this chapter is a bit shorter than the first one, it's because I'll be making all of the future chapters a bit shorter so I can publish them faster. So don't freak out if they're not as long as they used to be.


End file.
